Tales of Sengoku
by NeoNintendo
Summary: After triggering a powerful hyperresonance during the final battle, Luke and friends end up being warped to a place far far away... Feudal Japan! The only way back is to unite Japan under one warlord. ToA Samurai Warriors crossover.


Luke's Tale

Tales of Sengoku

Luke's Tale

Chapter One

Battle of Kawanakajima (Rated T for Language)

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: This is one of the craziest crossovers I've ever seen. It's a mixture of Namco-Bandai's **Tales of the Abyss**, and KOEI's **Samurai Warriors** series. Obviously, its audience will be an abyssal amount and people probably won't understand this at all if you aren't vaguely familiar with one or both series. This is not historically accurate by any means, so no comments about when so-and-so happened because that's aside from the point. Characters do not age unless I specify that they do. Also, there are **SPOILERS** of both ends, starting right off the bat. One more thing, any paragraphs or sentences that are isolated and italicized are the current character's thoughts, in this case, the character telling the story is **Luke Fon Fabre**. You may also see them in parenthesis mixed in with other characters' lines.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters, franchises, or anything in this story. It's called "fan fiction" for a reason, isn't it? No profit is being made from this, either.**

* * *

_Ugh. What happened to me? Where am I?_

"You there! Can you hear me?"

_That voice… I haven't heard it before_

Man: Oh good. You're alive.

Luke: Gah… huh? What?

Man: Looks like you took quite a bump to the head.

_I was in a mountainous area leaning against a tree that stood alone. All around me were soldiers marching, dressed in cheap armor carrying swords and spears. I had no idea where I was, but it certainly wasn't Eldrant._

Luke: Who are you?

Man: I am Yukimura Sanada, son of Masayuki Sanada.

_Who?_

Yukimura: I haven't seen you around here before. You have a sword, so you're no civilian... and judging by those clothes you're no ordinary soldier. Are you a mercenary hired by Shingen?

Luke: I don't know what you're talking about.

_Don't tell me this is another result of a hyperresonance… Oh man, how am I going to get back this time?_

Girl: What are you doing, Yukimura? Shingen is about to go over the battle plans and you're out here talking to some stranger with silly clothes!

Luke: Hah! Look who's talking!

Yukimura: Kunoichi, this man clearly has amnesia, don't be so insensitive. Forgive her. She tends to speak at the worst times. She is my bodyguard sent to me by my father. We call her Kunoichi. It means "female ninja".

Kunoichi: Nice to meetcha, freakizoid!

_Gah, do you have to rip someone's arm off when shaking their hand?!_

Yukimura: Come on. We have to get going.

Luke: But I—

Kunoichi: Stop fussing! _yeouch!_ I'll pull you there myself if I have to!

_So, I walked alongside this strange couple of warriors I just met. Yukimura, adorned in thick crimson armor carrying a cross spear that looked brand new, and the crazy Kunoichi in what looked like a white crop top with a bold pink stripe on it and purple puffy pants slyly covering the concealed daggers behind her. Not to mention abs of steel. Both looked to be in their late-teens, early twenties. I had no idea where I was headed, but as long as these two were here to guard me I had no complaints._

_It wasn't long before we got to a large fort on top of a small mountain. They called it the Main Cam. Inside was the chatter of thousands of soldiers, sitting before an empty stage waiting for their leader to take the stand. Ten feet behind the stage was a large area surrounded by a red curtain with an insignia on it. This "Shingen" must be inside there._

_Yukimura told me to wait at the entrance and he walked into that curtain. Gah, now I'm alone with this girl. I couldn't help but feel like she'll gut me at any moment just for the funny, or something._

Kunoichi: Yukimura wants me to keep an eye on you while he confirms with Shingen that you're the mercenary he hired.

_I never said I was a mercenary! Oh man, this doesn't look good…Tear, where are you?!_

Kunoichi: Hellooooo, did you hear me?

Luke: Sorry… I have a lot on my mind.

Kunoichi: You have amnesia, you have nothing on your mind.

Luke: Hey!

Kunoichi: So, how much are you getting paid for this gig?

Luke: Uh—

Kuniochi: Oh! That's right, you can't remember! Hah! Lord Shingen is going to totally rip you off.

_Man, she is annoying…Yukimura, please hurry._

Kunoichi: Hey, kid! Do you at least remember how to fight?

Luke: Of course I do!

Kunoichi: That's good. You'll need it if we're going up against that scary Kenshin. I tell ya, he's even more of a nut job than you!

Luke: Kenshin?

Kunoichi: Kenshin Uesugi, commander of the Uesugi clan that we are facing today. Kenshin and Shingen are like best buds—except not.

_Really descriptive…_

Kunoichi: They have been rivals for ages. Now they plan to settle their rivalry once in for all. It's about time too, because this is the fourth time they've battled here. I mean, when will these old guys just give up on conquering and croak, like good old men?

Luke: What are they fighting for?

Kunoichi: Oh heavens! You really did get hit hard! They're fighting over control of Japan, of course!

Luke: Japan?

Kunoichi: Seriously dude, you don't know what Japan is?

Luke: No I—

Kunoichi: Shh! It's starting!

_At that moment, a horn sounded and a man in armor less exotic than Yukimura's announced for everyone to gather and to pay attention. Soon, a goofy-looking round-set older man with a mask covering the top half of his face and a wig of long smooth red hair came waltzing towards the platform. He had a ceremonial robe on, one with huge sleeves that would show he's wearing multiple layers of clothing underneath. He must be really warm. I could tell he had heavy armor underneath all of those robes, not to mention those uncomfortable wooden shoes that must have made him barely tall enough to see over the podium he was now standing at. Is this old coot really the man Yukimura and Kunoichi idolize?_

Shingen: First of all, I want to thank you for coming this evening… no I'm just kidding. It's a good thing you showed up or you'd be beheaded!

_Scattered laughter muttered throughout the crowd. Kunoichi, however, thought this was hysterical. You know that feeling you get when someone shouts into your ear and your ear tries to put the world on "silent"? That's what I felt right now._

Shingen: Now, it is not often that I speak directly to the soldiers of my army before a battle. Usually I have your respective generals speak to you for me. But, today is special! Well… tomorrow will be more special… because tomorrow I'll finally defeat my old rival Kenshin Uesugi once in for all!

_The crowd roared with cheer, and it really hurt my ears! Kunoichi nudged at my side. Y'know, I never realized how cute her face is… ah, anyway, her body language instructed me to look behind Shingen, at the red curtain. There stood Yukimura, firmly positioned in a soldier's stance and addressing his lord's words with all ears._

Shingen: --rusted swords and his hungry horses… but I ensure you that—

_Oops I missed something._

Shingen: --are no good to me! Ho ho ho!

_More laughter. More pain to my ears._

Shingen: Ahh… ho ho… Now then! Soldiers of the Takeda! Do you know your betters? No, of course you don't! That is why I shall introduce them to you now! Yukimura, please lead the others onto the stage and line up behind me… horizontally! Oh and uh, one of you bring me some tea, I'm starting to lose my voice.

_Yukimura proudly leads about fourteen others onto the stage. It's amazing how these guys all look the same, aside from Yukimura. It makes me wonder if they are replicas…_

Shingen: Now let me introduce these generals. Generic General #1, Generic General #2, Generic General #3,--

_I see Shingen has as much interest in these clones as I do._

Shingen: --Generic General #5, My son Katsuyori, Generic General #6,--

_Hey, one of those clones has a name… and did he say son? Wow. Looks nothing like him._

Shingen: And uh lets see…. Oh! Nobufusa Baba! Get on your knees and bow to me!

Nobufusa: Yes my lord…

Shingen: O ho ho! Have you no dignity?

Nobufusa: None so little as to be shaken by something like this, sir.

_Wait a minute!! I know that voice! Is that Nobuwhatsa guy… Jade in disguise?_

Shingen: Yes yes, o ho ho, please stand down now. Alright where did I leave off? Oh who cares. The only other person that matters to me here is Yukimura, captain of my cavalry unit! Three cheers for cavalry! Hip hip!

_More pain to my ears. For the sake of Yulia, make it stop!_

Shingen: Alright, that about covers it. I'm done. Time for my cat nap. -Yawn-

Yukimura: Lord Shingen, what of the mercenary boy?

Shingen: Well he's not much use to me if he can't remember who I am… Nobufusa! Go remind him for me! Yukimura, I want you to keep him in your sights at all times. I've had bad experiences with mercenary troops betraying me before. After all, there is a chance that this is nothing more than a ploy by Kenshin.

Yukimura: Yes, my lord! I will keep watch! Come, Nobufasa, I will introduce you to him.

_I couldn't tell what they were muttering to themselves over there but it looks like they're walking towards me so this could be bad…Nobufuka, or whatever his name is, has the same glasses and eyes as Jade does…Can it really be him?_

Yukimura: Friend! I want you to meet one of Shingen's most trusted men, Nobufusa Baba!

Nobufusa: Hm. Interesting.

Yukimura: Is something wrong?

Nobufusa: Yes. It seems my dog, Poodles, has gone missing. Would you look for him? He should be nearby.

Yukimura: Uh… O-okay. Let's go Kunoichi.

Kunoichi: Right! Doggie patrol!

_It had to be Jade. That cleverly disguised sense of humor could only belong to Jade!_

Jade: Luke, it's good to see you.

Luke: Likewise, Jade! What the hell happened?!

Jade: Oh, just another dual-hyperresonance going out of control before our final battle with one Vandesdelca Grants. You know, the usual.

Luke: For once I find your humor comforting…

Jade: That's good because I have some very disturbing news.

Luke: What?

Jade: Luke… that hyperressonance sent all of us, including Van, to an alternative universe called Earth. You and I have been placed in this foreign land called Japan, in the middle of an era of warring clans who seek to unify the land under one warlord. I learned about this after ambushing a man in uniform to take his place. Had I known earlier that the man I ambushed turned out to be this warlord's most trusted generic officer, I would have chosen to take a different identity… but what's done is done.

Luke: Jade, that's crazy. How could a hyperressonance send us to another world?!

Jade: I don't know the details, as this is the first time in history that it has ever occurred… or is at least known. If I had to guess, I'd say the mixture of Van's, yours, Asch's and Lorelei's power was just too much for the planet to bear and so we were sent elsewhere.

Luke: If the Planet's memory has that much power then how was Van planning to destroy it? It makes no sense.

Jade: You have a good point. Looking back, I suppose Van's attempts would be futile. Hooray, we win the war.

Luke: Gah! Stop smiling like that, it's creepy!

Jade: What, you like my jokes but not my perfect smile?

Luke: None of that matters right now! How do we get back?

Jade: If there is any possibility of us going back, it's simply not going to be an easy process. Besides, we're in a very dangerous situation right now. It would be wise to play along with this era of war and serve in the Takeda until we have more answers.

Luke: Do you really plan to be Nobubusa Fuffer forever?

Jade: That's "Nobufasa Baba", my friend. And no, I plan to become a general as Jade Curtis. Just as you, Luke the mercenary, will be hired by Shingen to serve in his army.

Luke: What do you think happened to Tear and the others?

Jade: They can't be far, seeing as how you and I ended up so close together. Let's just hope that they weren't cast into the ocean or killed by hostile soldiers.

Luke: Jade.

Jade: Apologies. We will look for the others when the situation permits it. For now, we must learn everything we can about the Takeda army, and its opponent, the Uesugi. Ah, look, here comes our two cheery friends.

_Sure enough, Yukimura and Kunoichi returned after only being gone for a few minutes._

Yukimura: I'm sorry, Nobufusa, we did not find any dogs around the camp.

Jade: Oh what a shame. I really liked Pepper.

Kunoichi: I thought you said its name was Poodles.

Jade: Details, details.

Yukimura: Have you evaluated our friend here?

Jade: Yes. You can tell Lord Shingen that he has nothing to fear about this man betraying him. I did a series of intellectual tests on him and I assure you he is loyal to his buyer.

Yukimura: What excellent news!

Jade: His name is Luke Fon Fabre, leader of the Fabre Troop, a tiny band of miscreants who steal from the rich and give to the poor.

_H-Hey…Watch it, Jade!_

Yukimura: A mercenary of honor, who knew! Welcome to the Takeda army! I'm sure you won't mind being in my battalion.

Luke: Not at all, sir.

Yukimura: Call me Yukimura. We are equals here.

Kunoichi: Even me, Master? -smiles-

Luke: … Can I call her "Thing"?

Kunoichi: What?!

Jade: Oh Luke, that's horrible! (_Sarcasm. Trust me, I can tell.)_

Yukimura: Why not? She is just my guard, after all. Call her whatever you wish.

_Yukimura walked out of the main camp where we stood. Kunoichi was understandably uneasy that she was "just his guard". I swear I even saw Jade snicker at that one!_

Kunoichi: Yuki! How dare you! I'm _so_ telling your father about this.

Jade: Lover's Quarrel, perhaps?

Luke: He he, I think so.

Kunoichi: Nobufasa, since when have you had a sense of humor?!

Jade: Oh, I acquired it about two hours ago.

_Two hours ago? Has it really been that long since we were warped to this place?_

Kunoichi: And you, Luke! You better not call me Thing or I'll cartwheel your ass!

Luke: Yukimura is the one who approved of it, and after all, you are just his bodyguard.

Kunoichi: Oooh! You better wipe that smug smile off your face! Don't think I won't expose you of being a spy for Kenshin!

Luke: Go ahead and try. Neblimusa Fapper will just override whatever you say because he's closer to Shingen!

Jade: …Luke, it's "Nobufusa Baba". -toys with glasses-

Luke: Whatever!

Kunoichi: I will _not_ be bossed around by someone who doesn't even know what Japan is!

_Yukimura called from the distance_

Yukimura: Luke! Come! I want to show you where I've set up camp.

Luke: Well Ja—I mean, Newbie Baby, it looks like I have to go.

Jade: -sigh- Just promise me you will stay with Yukimura.

Luke: I will. Do you think I will see you again before we go to battle?

Jade: I doubt it. I've seen the formations and there's little chance I'll see you until after the battle. So, stay alive Luke.

Luke: You too. Thanks.

Kunoichi: Alright, I don't know why you two are friends all of a sudden but Yuki said to go back to our campsite so let's go.

Luke: Don't rush me, Thing!

Kunochi: !!

_As Kunoichi's eyes filled with rage, I bolted for Yukimura's position. What Yukimura never told me, however, is that his cute little bodyguard is a ninja. So, in a matter of seconds Kunoichi caught up to me and made me trip into the mud. Next time I'll be ready for you, Thing!_

_Thirty minutes later, we arrived at a small fort where tents were set up. A few of the grunts were still awake, but most of them had already fallen asleep. I had no idea what time it was, but since I could see every star in the night sky, I guessed it was close to midnight. We entered the fort where Yukimura had set up a makeshift home for himself._

Luke: Why are all of them sleeping outside when there is so much room in here?

Yukimura: Hm? Generals always get the better sleeping conditions. It's this way in every army. Haven't you been in battles before?

Kunoichi: Yuki, don't forget that Luke is still suffering from amnesia. I doubt he knows.

Yukimura: Right. My apologies. Would you like something to eat?

_Now that you mention it, I haven't eaten since noon. I'm starving!_

Yukimura: Your eyes say it all. My friend, have a seat and I will fetch you something to eat. Kunoichi, would you mind staying here if I bring you something as well?

Kunoichi: No problem, master!

_Oh yeah, "Thing" is definitely the right nickname for this tool. Unfortunately, with Yukimura leaving I can't risk getting her angry._

Kunoichi: Is your head feeling any better yet, Luke?

Luke: Ah… sure.

Kunoichi: I wasn't talking about the amnesia, I was talking about when I made you do a face plant into the mud! Ha ha ha! That was funny! I sure taught you a lesson!

Luke: Y-yeah. Say, Kunoichi, will the land be united after this battle?

Kunoichi: Heck no! Lord Shingen only controls a few fiefs! Kenshin is only one of many warlords that Kenshin has to pound his fist into in order to gain control.

Luke: So, even if we win against Kenshin, we have to keep fighting?

Kunoichi: Duh. This war is far from over. Think of it like a world war happening within Japan. All the greedy old men from all the different states want total control over Japan for slightly different reasons, and instead of being diplomatic about it they feel like they gotta beat the crap out of each other to see who the Alpha Dog is. Only then will the fighting be over… for a mere decade or so. Then the process starts over!

Luke: Wow. It really makes the war between Kimlasca and Malcuth seem petty.

Kunoichi: Who are they? Members of your silly mercenary brigade?

_That's right. We're not in Auldrant anymore…_

Luke: Never mind. Man, I'm starving.

Kunoichi: Stop whining! He'll be back soon.

_We continued to make small talk as we waited for our food. It wasn't long before it started raining, and a soaking wet Yukimura came back inside with a basket of goods._

Yukimura: It's raining!

Kunoichi: So it would seem. Now, where's the grub?!

Yukimura: Guests first! Here, Luke.

_He handed me a peach covered in precipitation. I didn't care for it, but I ate it anyway._

Yukimura: The soldiers were kind enough to share them with us. So lets not let them go to waste.

Kunoichi: I can see why they gave these to you, Yuki. Half of them are moldy!

_Okay, did you have to say that after I ate one?!_

_We managed to finish the good portions of the basket of peaches, and talked some more. The three of us really got along well, even Kunoichi. Yukimura was a good guy, and I was glad that I got to meet him under these crazy circumstances. But, it'll still be a while before I tell either of them the truth about my whereabouts._

Yukimura: Okay, is everyone clear with the battleplans?

Kunoichi: Just follow you and beat up anyone in your way, right?

Yukimura: Let me go over it again one more time, just to be safe.

_Yukimura's one flaw may be that he likes to talk too much. I bet he got that from Thing, over there._

Yukimura: Lord Shingen is positioned in the main camp on the northeast. Kenshin Uesugi, the enemy commander, has set up camp on the lower level of the mountain in the southwest. We are located far south of the Takeda main camp, in the south east.

Luke: We're really close to the Uesugi main camp.

Kunoichi: I'd say a hard march of fourty-five minutes would get us there.

Yukimura: Right. Lord Shingen wants to get rid of Kenshin for all so we're implementing a Pincer attack for this battle. Shingen is confident that Kenshin will strike down the center with full force. This leaves the side and rear flanks wide open. That's where we come in. We must advance along this path without being detected and confront Kenshin. As we raid their main camp, the Uesugi army will become confused and Kenshin should order a retreat. That is when our cavalry runs through the fleeing enemy and victory will be ours!

Kunoichi: In other words, while the enemy main force is gathered in the center, we'll surround them by sneaking down this mountain path!

Luke: Yeah but there's one big problem…

Yukimura: What?

Luke: How the hell are we supposed to survive? After we enter the camp, we'll have to fight hundreds of soldiers at once!

Yukimura: A warrior's death is nothing to fear, Luke.

Luke: Tch, I have no plans to die here. I won't abandon you guys but I'm not going to die. I have obligations to fulfill.

Kunoichi: We don't plan to die either! Why do you think Shingen is entrusting the assassination of his rival to us? We're the best of the best! If anyone can do it, we can.

_I think I'm going to be sick_

Yukimura: It's time to get some rest. We have a large battle ahead of us.

Luke: Okay. I promise I'll do my best out there.

Kunoichi: Yeah, you better! If you're just going to be a burden on us then you should just go home, wherever it is.

_Oh how I wish I could go home…_


End file.
